


Rêves sans issues

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Se réveiller d'un cauchemar est parfois éprouvant.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #10 "Cauchemar"]
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Kudos: 1





	Rêves sans issues

Il n’avait pas l’habitude de dormir. C’était plutôt typique de Crowley, dormir. Mais depuis la non-pocalypse, il était fatigué.

Il n’avait donc pas l’habitude de rêver. Ces étranges images qui passaient devant ses yeux, comme des couleurs floues, de la vitesse, parfois des éclats de lumière… Et puis, un semblant de scénario se dessine.

Il marche derrière un démon. C’est quelqu’un dont la présence est… il ne peut pas qualifier cela d’agréable, il a trop de fierté pour ça. Supportable. Autorisée. Voilà des mots acceptables.

Il ne voit que son dos, et il entends sa voix.

Sa voix qui se déforme, sa voix qui hurle, vrille ses oreilles, brise ses tympans, explose ses nerfs.

Et les lumières, et les couleurs: une forme noire qui se désagrège, et c’est sa voix qui hurle maintenant.

Il rate une respiration. Il ne doit techniquement pas respirer, mais c’est une manière de se sentir exister. Et là, tout l'air a été expulsé de son corps, à l'image de l'espoir.

Le réveil est douloureux. Dagon l'observe de son bureau en face.

"Laisse tomber. Juste un cauchemar"

Le seigneur des fichier hausse des épaules et retourne à ses dossiers.

Hastur se fit la réflexion que son cauchemar ne prenait pas fin. Il ne prendrait jamais fin.


End file.
